


Pink

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, Connor In Lingerie, Connor has a vagina, Connor in Makeup, Connor's LED goes pink in this fic, Connor's solution is to suck his dick, Cyberlife not giving him a gag reflex or Cyberlife giving him one to choke on the D, Daddy Kink, ERB announcer voice: yOu DECIDE, Hank Big, Hank's had a hard day at work, Hank's hoodie, Lingerie, M/M, Oral, PWP, What's more depraved?, cum stuff, dom/sub dynamics, soft connor, uhhh size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: "Daddy, it's so big," he guides it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the leaking tip, lashes fluttering shut. "And hard…" Another kiss is bestowed. Tongue flicking out to eagerly gather the bead of pre.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	Pink

_Hey, baby. Tough day at work. Don't take it personally if I'm a bit of an asshole, okay?_

Connor pauses in throwing the ball for Sumo to fetch when the text message appears in his field of vision, apologizing to the dog when he whines, cocking his furry head.

_Sorry to hear that. Do you want to to talk about it?_

_No. Not particularly. At least, not right away. _

_Okay._

Connor throws the ball one last time for the big hound and then slips inside with a brewing plan.

************************

Hank wasn't expecting to have an arm full of sweet smelling android as soon as he shut the front door. There were certainly worse ways to be greeted...So he wouldn't complain. Especially not when Connor smelled so pleasantly of vanilla and, as he wraps his arms around him, encasing him completely, he recognizes the fabric of his hoodie. That always sends a little thrill through him. He blamed his damn hindbrain for that.

"Welcome home, daddy." Connor coos, nuzzling his face into his neck.

Oh. Okay. So it was going to be one of those nights. Hank's dick gives an interested twitch.

"Come on," Connor says as he pulls away and Hank's breath hitches as he takes in the pinkish red gloss on the boy's lips, the way those lovely eyes of his was emphasized by a shimmery light pink on the slowly blinking lids, his long lashes curled and mascaraed. Hank's eyes drift downward, licking his lips at the miles of bare, smooth legs on display. Hank almost wishes he wasn't wearing the hoodie. It was covering Connor's cute, pert little ass as he takes his hand in his smaller one and guides him to sit on their comfortable, well used couch.

Connor then perches himself on Hank's lap. Wiggling that ass to get comfortable. Hank bites his tongue, holding back the deep groan as it grinds against his dick, making it harder. "Baby..."

"Daddy…" Is the breathy reply, pinks lips forming a soft smile. He does another wiggle.

Hank's hands wrap around his thighs, pulling him down further against his cock. Smirking at the android's weak moan. Hank's fingertips just a couple inches from touching. Their disparity in size never failed to make Connor wet.

Connor bites his lip at Hank's smug smirk. LED flickering pink. When that first happened, Hank could have keeled over from how unexpected and adorable it was. It still had that effect on him. An update for androids that still decided to keep that one tell on them. There were other colors. It was even more accurate to a mood ring now. "Ha-Daddy." He murmurs.

"What? You want more?" Hank thrusts up against him, jostling him slightly. Connor's hands come up to fist his shirt, nodding with his eyes closed. "Alright. But only cause you've dolled yourself for me. Made yourself as pretty as a picture." Hank moves to grip his narrow hips instead. Making him pull back and rock forward. Grinding. Connor's LED has settled on a bright pink. Thin hand coming up to his mouth, lips parting to take his index finger between his teeth, biting it. Muffling one of his maddening whimpers. Hank is fully hard and fucking aching in his jeans now.

"Aw, is someone feeling shy today, Con?" Hank's voice is a teasing rumble and a tremor runs through the android.

"No, daddy. I just. I want," he sighs, "can I suck you, daddy? Want you in my mouth so bad."

Fuck. Fuck. Hank stills their dirty grind. "Get on your knees then, honey. Now."

Connor scrambles off of him, flashing him his tiny, silky pink panties in the process of kneeling between his thick thighs. Fucking hell. There's a visible wet patch on the crotch of them. Molding to his folds. Hank's cock throbs painfully at the sight. His eyes close, head tipping back as trembling fingers palm and fondle over the large bulge. Exhaling through his nose. Connor peers up at him from under his lashes, breath speeding up as he sees how beautiful Hank looks posed like that. Like a king, he thinks, awed.

Hank nearly jumps when Connor nuzzles the bulge, mouthing at it. Getting his jeans wet with his saliva. Licking and sucking him through the rough fabric. "Unzip me, baby. Take my cock out. Thought you wanted me in your mouth, after all. You really shouldn't tease with the kind of day I've had." He warns.

Connor moans, carefully unzipping his pants and pulling his heavy length out, hand barely wrapping around it. "Daddy, it's so big," he guides it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the leaking tip, lashes fluttering shut. "And hard…" Another kiss is bestowed. Tongue flicking out to eagerly gather the bead of pre. "J-just for me right, daddy? I made it like this? Only me?"

Hank hisses out a curse. "Of course, babydoll. You made me so hard it hurts. Now, take responsibility and make me cum."

Connor squirms in place, preening with a high, robotic trill, peppering more kisses down the length of him. Staining his dick with pink gloss. Thirium painting his cheeks and nose blue. He kisses back up and messily traces it over his lips. Savoring the sticky pre left behind with a soft hum, Hank's groan sounding in his ears as well as his muttered, "So damn filthy, baby boy." Thick fingers running through brown locks. Pulling on them when his tongue follows a vein running down the shaft.

"Only filthy for you, daddy." Connor keens before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. Hank's eyes fly open and his hips give a harsh buck without his control, hand pushing his head down at the same time. Connor immediately draws back with a gag and a hurt little whine. "Daddy! You're too big for that. I wasn't ready." Blinking up at him with brown, watery eyes as he fixes him with a wide eyed look of reproach topped off with a precious pout.

Hank curls forward to cup his blue tinted face in large hands, cooing and fussing over him. "Aw, baby. Shit, sorry." Rough thumbs stroking along his cheek bones. "Are you okay, angel?" Hank gives him a whiskery kiss on his sloppy mouth. Uncaring of where it's been and what's on it.

A nod. "Yes. You just surprised me..."

Hank searches his face for any hint of wanting to stop and, satisfied, he settles back. Fisting the cushions on either side of him as a precaution.

Connor leans down and wraps his lips around him once more, hand coming up to grip the base as his own precaution. Sliding down until his lips meet it before drawing back up, tongue teasing that vein on the side. Hank exhales shakily, fighting to remain in control of his body. Something that's always been a difficult feat with Connor. He pulls back to nuzzle the twitching cock with his cheeks, leaving behind sticky trails of pre there too, moaning quietly. Bobbing his head and removing his hand, he sinks back down on his dick, hands moving to Hank's thighs, keeping him pinned down with his rarely used strength against him that, really, he only used for times like this.

Hank moans. Long and low as Connor begins the slow process of taking more of him into his mouth. Watery eyes spilling over and making his mascara run down his cheeks as he releases little choked noises before finding the right angle to fully take him in. Hank gasping and nearly thrusting up if it weren't for his tight grip keeping him down. Lips meeting the base.

Connor's panties are soaked. He can feel them clinging wetly to his lower lips and wants so badly to touch himself. Warnings pop up in his vision and his voice mixes with Hank's moans, sounding off as he's able to speak even with his mouth full of Hank. "Daddy, I'm overheating…" Staticky and clearly muffled, similar to how one would sound through a particularly thick wall.

The image of those pink panties come to mind and he pants out, close to cumming, "T-take off my hoodie then. Now." Connor pulls off just long enough to quickly shuck it off and goes to continue when Hank stops him. "Just sit back and let me look at you for a bit, doll." Like the obedient, good boy he is, he does.

Connor semi patiently allows Hank to drink in his flat stomach and rosy nipples, the lacy panties with the bows on the side, squirming as blue eyes zero in on one of his favorite freckles, right above and to the right of his navel. Hank takes his own cock in his hand, stroking languidly, glancing down to his dick for a second and breathing out a laugh at the pinkish red gloss rubbed off on it.

Sometimes all Connor wanted was to be covered in Hank's essence. Wanted him to force him to his knees and jerk off over him, splattering him with cum. Or making him lay back on the bed while he does it and cumming all over his face and chest. Claiming him in the most primal, animalistic of ways. He wanted Hank to own him. He wanted to officially be Hank's android but that wasn't allowed now. He would have to settle for belonging to him in private like this.

Hank grunts through clenched teeth, fucking jerkily into his fist "Fucking christ, baby. I'm going to cum."

Connor releases another high pitched trill, "Yes! Cum. Cum on me. Please, daddy! Do it." He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, ready to catch whatever cum he could on his tongue.

That was enough invitation for Hank and with just a few more staccato thrusts, he groans raggedly, panting like he had run a marathon. Ropes of cum landing on Connor's sweet face and mouth, his little pink tongue swiping out to taste it. Some landing on his neck and jaw. God. _Pink, pink, pink._ He'd never be able to see that fucking color again without remembering all this and popping a raging hard on.

His softening dick makes one last valiant twitch of effort as Connor, the adorably filthy boy, scoops whatever he couldn't reach onto his fingers and sucks them into his mouth with a purr. Looking like he was the one who had just gotten his world rocked. Looking like, well, the cat that had gotten the cream. "Jesus, Connor. I fucking love you so much."

Connor slithers up into his lap, makeup smeared and runny, bits of cum still on his face, Hank's dick still out, and curls into his chest, making himself as comfortable as could be. Both of them in need of a shower, and murmurs, "I love you too." Closes his eyes, breathing slowly and deeply, attempting to enter stasis.

"Connor, we're taking a shower."

"Uh-huh." He makes no move to get up.

"I'm serious. Get up."

"I know, Hank." Still no attempt at moving.

Hank sighs, long and suffering, "You're so gross." He makes himself comfortable too and closes his eyes. They'd take a shower in a few minutes. Hank was just letting them rest their eyes. Yeah. That's it.


End file.
